


When a woman comes to you in black lingerie, you unwrap her.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, body issues, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Charlie takes you lingerie shopping and promises if you wear something for her, she’ll wear something special for you.





	When a woman comes to you in black lingerie, you unwrap her.

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Lingerie (SPN Kink Bingo)

“Charlie, I love you.  I swear I do but can you tell me why we needed to make a special trip to the mall?” **  
**

“I had an idea and wanted to run with it, okay.”  She heard you sigh as the two of you walked through the mall.  This wasn’t what you wanted to do on your day off but there were no hunts, and the boys were doing their own thing.

“Can I ask why we’re here?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out once we get there, Y/N.  It’ll be worth the trip, I promise.”  

She takes a hold of your hand and leads you into Torrid.  “Charlie, are you sure we’re in the right store?”

“Oh my dear sweet Y/N, we are.  You were blessed with a full figure, so we need something special to show it off.”

“No one wants to see me like that..”

“I do.”  Your eyes meet for a brief second and she smiles.  The two of you walk in silence to the lingerie department.  You stay close to her side and watch as she picks out a few options for you.  “You’re my girlfriend and I know this is making you uncomfy.  So let’s make a deal okay?”

“What is it?”

“I’ll help you pick out something you like, and in return, you can pick out something you want to see me wear.”  

“You’d do that?”

“Of course.”  You confidently march over to the wall and pick up a set you’ve been staring at in your size.  Charlie grins and nod at your choice,  and the two of you make your way towards the register.  “Wait babe, I just saw a dress that would look amazing on you.”  You see her walk over to the rack and carefully look for your size.  She holds it for you to see and you nod your head.  

“Charlie, I love it.”

“It’ll look great on you.  I promise.”  You squeeze her hand as the two of you pay for everything.  

“Are we stopping anywhere else?”

“There’s a book store I wanted check out and then we can head home.”

“I love that you call the bunker home.”

“It’s not so much the bunker that’s home, it’s where you are.  That’s home to me.”

“Sap.” You mutter to yourself and Charlie’s face flushes.  You kiss her cheek and pull her towards the bookstore.  

–  

“Are you ready yet, Y/N?  I wanna see how you look!”  You’re currently in the bathroom the two of you share.  You fixed your hair and was currently putting the finishing touches on your makeup before you put on what you bought earlier.  

“Hold on!”  You slip on the pair of black lace cheeky cut panties on and then the bra.  You take one final glance at yourself and then open the door.  “Well?”  You take a few more steps into the room and you hear Charlie suck in a breath.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N.”  You watched her bite her lower lip and with that action alone, you pulled her into your arms and kissed her.  She pulled back with a grin.  “Yes, I’m loving this confidence.  However, there’s something you should see.”  

“What is it, Charlie?”  

“Y/N trust me, when a woman comes to you in black lingerie, you unwrap her.”  You groaned as Charlie untied her robe and revealed herself to you.  “You’ll want to unwrap me.  It’ll be the best gift you can give to yourself.”

“Charlie, holy fuck.“  She was in a solid black corset and a black lace thong.  “Is this, all for me?”

“I just told you it is, silly girl.”


End file.
